Bounce your Body
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Eine Nacht, eine Bar und Muski...


Öhm, heute habe ich die Ehre meine neue Beta-Leserin vorzustellen, die den Job eigentlich schon seit Ewigkeiten macht!

Hier kommt R-chan!

Ähm, du kannst schon rauskommen, es beißt dich keiner!

Nun gut, ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass du einen super Job machst und ich ohne dich völlig aufgeschmissen wäre, da ich mit meinen Schreibfehlern keine FF ins Netzt stellen könnte! -.-

Ich hoffe auf eine seeeeeeehhhhhhrrrrr lange Zusammenarbeit! ------

Nun genug geschwafelt! On with the Fic! XD

**Bounce your Body**

Die Luft schien zu brennen, die Hitze verschlug einem fast den Atem und die Fähigkeit zu denken hatte sich schon längst abgeschaltet.

Körper, die sich aneinander rieben zu dem rücksichtlosen Beat, den die Musik vorgab.

Der Geruch von Schweiß und körperlicher Anstrengung lag wie ein Parfüm über der Tanzfläche.

Anonymität und Dunkelheit überlagerten alles und gaben Sicherheit.

Unbeirrt bewegte Tyson seinen Körper, ließ die Hüften in einer schon fast verführerischen Weise kreisen.

Er gab sich dem Rhythmus völlig hin, heute wollte er einmal alles vergessen, was ihn sonst hielt.

Seine zarten Hände glitten unaufhörlich über seinen überhitzen Körper, über sein weinrotes Hemd, die enganliegende, schwarze Jeans, um dann auf seinen schmalen Schenkeln liegen zu bleiben.

Er hatte sie schon längst bemerkt, all die hungrigen Blicke, die auf ihm lasteten.

Er bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln. Heute würde er nicht alleine schlafen und doch würde er sich keinem der Ihren hingeben.

Die Musik änderte ihren Takt, wurde langsamer und er war froh darüber. Wie lange hatte er nun schon so hemmungslos getanzt? Er wusste es nicht, aber war es nicht auch egal?

Als er merkte, wie die umstehenden Tänzer ihm immer näher kamen, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch überreden zu können, begab er sich an die Bar.

Sie waren nicht das, wonach er Ausschau hielt.

Und dann sah er ihn...

Das kurze blaugraue Haar hing in verschwitzen Strähnen in sein Gesicht, die enge Lederhose ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was unter ihr verborgen lag. Eine verlockende Einladung.

Das nachtschwarze Tanktop schmiegte sich an seine muskulöse Brust wie eine zweite Haut.

Doch was Tyson so gefangen nahm, war weder sein Körper, noch sein Auftreten, auch wenn es an ein ausgehungertes Tier erinnerte.

Nein. - Es waren seine Augen.

Seine blutroten Augen, die denen eines Dämonen glichen...

Er kam auf ihn zu. Schon allein wie er sich beim Laufen bewegte, war ein Tanz für sich.

Verführung und Hitze spiegelten sich unverkennbar wieder.

Ein lüsternes Lächeln auf seinen Gesichtszügen...

Tyson konnte seine Augen einfach nicht mehr abwenden.

Er war atemberaubend.

"So allein hier?" Lässig lehnte er sich an die Bar neben dem Blauhaarigen. Wie selbstverständlich griff er nach Tysons Glas und trank daraus, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal von diesem zu nehmen.

"Und wenn es so wäre?" Tyson betonte jede Silbe. Eine unausgesprochene Aufforderung doch 'er' hatte schon verstanden.

Eine schlanke, aber kräftige Hand griff nach der seinen und er wurde vorsichtig, aber bestimmt auf die Tanzfläche zurückgezogen.

Die geschmeidigen Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüften und Tyson fuhr bewundernd über die straffen Muskeln.

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ein Hauch geflüstert in sein Ohr. Nicht mehr.

Und doch nur das genügte, um ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen zu lassen.

Er festigte seinen Griff auf den Oberarmen des Anderen, um nicht zu stürzen. Wann waren seine Beine das letzte Mal nur so weit gewesen, nachzugeben?

"Bringe ich dich durcheinander? Das tut mir aber leid."

Das verlangende Grinsen auf seinen Lippen strafte ihn Lüge.

Ein heiserer Seufzer entfloh Tysons Mund und er schloss verträumt die Augen.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, ließ ihn nicht mehr klar denken.

Es war atemberaubend... wie dieser junge Gott da vor ihm.

Weiche Hände begannen ihre Erkundungstour über seinen Körper.

Ihre Körper passten sich dem Rhythmus an, verloren sich in ihm...

Ihre Hüften pressten sich verlangend aneinander. Die Temperatur schien stetig zu steigen und ihnen den Bezug zur Realität zu entziehen.

Die neidischen Blicke der Umliegenden wurden nur durch ein Starren von ihm zum Schweigen gebracht. Seinem roten Phönix.

Nein, er wollte nicht teilen. Das konnte Tyson an seinem besitzergreifenden Griff fühlen.

Gut, denn er hätte sich auch nicht teilen lassen.

Er wollte genommen werden und das ganz.

Mutiger suchten sich seine Hände nun auch ihren Weg über den anderen Körper.

Harte, trainierte Muskeln zuckten unter seinen Berührungen und steigerten sein Verlangen nur noch.

Der heiße Atem seines rotäugigen Begleiters versengte seinen Nacken und Tyson quiekte erschrocken auf, als dieser plötzlich hineinbiss.

Deutlich zeichneten sich die Zahnreihen auf seiner Haut ab und der grauhaarige Adonis flüsterte rau in sein Ohr: "Ich hasse es, zu teilen und das, was ich einmal als meines gezeichnet habe, werde ich nicht mehr aufgeben!"

Der Blauäugige keuchte auf, als eine nasse Zuge über das empfindliche Bissmahl fuhr.

"Du gefällst mir und was mir gefällt, das nehme ich einfach."

"So, so und wie kommst du zu den Annahme, dass ich dir einfach so gehören könnte?" Tyson bemühte sich, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so einfach gelingen.

Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf die Züge des roten Phönixes.

Er zwang Tyson, das Tempo ihres Tanzes wieder zu beschleunigen.

"Da hast keine andere Wahl. Was ein Hiwatari als sein Eigen beansprucht, gib er nie wieder her!"

Tyson lehnte sich an die starke Schulter des Hiwatari.

Wieso schien diese Tatsache ihn nur nicht zu stören?

Verlangend rieb sich eine Hüfte an die seinen.

Seine Geduld war am Ende, das wusste Tyson.

Doch genau so stand es auch mit seiner eigenen.

Ein zärtliches "Komm!" wurde in sein Ohr gehaucht.

Und er folgte ohne Wiederspruch.

Sein Phönix zog ihn hinaus in die Nacht, weg von der stickigen Bar und der lärmenden Musik.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wohin sie eigentlich gingen, ließ Tyson sich mitziehen.

Sie hielten vor einem roten Sportwagen und der Grauhaarige Schönling holte seine Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen wedelte er diese nun vor Tysons Nase herum: "Na, hast du Lust aus eine Spritztour?"

Ebenfalls grinsend lehnte Tyson sich an die Motorhaube. Den Blick des Phönixes mit dem seinen gefangennehmend, legte er sich halb auf die Haube.

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen und wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Verführerisch räkelte er sich auf dem kühlen Metall.

Seine Hände schienen ein Eigenleben zu bekommen, denn sie bahnten sich ihren Weg ungehindert über seinen verschwitzten Körper.

Tysons Augen schlossen sich und er ließ sie gewähren, als sie über seine Brust strichen, kurz die Brustwarzen neckten und dann weiter in die unteren Regionen vorstießen.

Die sengende Hitze in seinem Inneren schien ihn verbrennen zu wollen.

Ein Aufbäumen durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er über den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans strich, die Innenseite seiner Schenkel entlang.

Er öffnete seine Lieder, lasziv auf Halbmast gesenkt, um einen auffordernden Blick in Richtung des jungen Hiwatari abzuschicken.

Kais Atem beschleunigte sich merklich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas Erregenderes als diesen Jungen gesehen zu haben.

Das Zopfgummi des Blauhaarigen hatte sich geöffnet und somit seine Haare freigegeben.

Sie fielen nun ungehindert und ließen dieses wunderschöne Wesen noch berauschender erscheinen!

Die Hose des Rotäugigen wurde sekündlich enger und er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von diesem erregenden Schauspiel abwenden.

"Bitte." Wimmerte Tyson und starrte in die rotglühenden Augen seines Gegenübers.

Kai biss sich so hart auf die Lippe, um seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren, dass sie zu bluten anfing.

Verzweifelt wandte der Kleinere den Blick ab und bäumte sich unter den Wellen der Lust, die seinen Körper durchfluteten auf.

Zitternde Hände strichen ungeduldig zu der Stelle, die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte, doch sie kamen nie dort an.

Enttäuscht winselte Tyson auf und öffnete seine Augen.

Kai hatte sich tief über ihn gebeugt und starrte in die blauen, leicht geweiteten Augen.

"Nicht... lass mich..."

Und mit diesen Worten fiel er über den wehrlosen Jungen her.

Gierige Lippen strichen zärtlich über dessen Schlüsselbein und hinterließen eine nasse Spur.

Seufzend wanden sich Tysons Hände in die grauen Locken und zogen ihren Besitzer noch näher zu sich.

"Mehr..."

Der Blauhaarige erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr, so heißer war sie geworden.

"Nur zu gern, mein Schöner."

Kräftige Hände strichen unbeirrt seine Seiten entlag und schickten grelle Blitze durch seinen Leib. Er stand unter Strom. Was machte dieser Mann nur mit ihm?

Heißer Atem wehte über sein Ohr, als Kais raue Stimme hineinflüsterte: "Lass uns das an einen etwas privateren Ort verlegen..."

"Nein, ich kann nicht mehr warten!"

Der Rotäugige zog eine überraschte Augenbraue hoch.

"Bitte."

Tyson legte seine beiden Hände auf die blasen Wangen des Phönixes und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Gut, dann werde ich dich nicht länger warten lassen..."

Geschwind hob Kai Tyson hoch und schloss die Beifahrertür seines Sportwagens auf.

Kurzzeitig setzte er einen ungeduldigen Drachen ab, um die Sitze vorzustellen und etwas mehr Platz auf dem Rücksitz zu schaffen.

Doch bevor Tyson seine Ungeduld in Worte fassen konnte, war er auch schon fertig und setzte ihn auf diesen.

"Zieh dich aus."

Rubine glänzten voller Lust und hefteten sich an den schmalen Körper den Blauäugigen.

Langsam begann Tyson sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Knopf nach Knopf, niemals Kai aus den Augen lassend.

Kais Augen schienen ihn versenken zu wollen, begierig darauf jeden Flecken nackter Haut zu sehen.

Verführerisch streifte er das blutrote Hemd über seine Schulter und leckte sich aufreizend über die Lippen.

Da geschah es. Ein Aufflackern in den Rubinen und Kai stürzte sich gierig auf sein Opfer.

Etwas erschocken blickte Tyson in die verdunkelten Rubine, bevor sich Kais Mund auf den seinen senkte.

Ohne viel Vorwarnung zwang sich eine vorlaute Zunge in seinen Mund.

Erregt keuchte der Drache in den Kuss hinein. Der Grauhaarige nahm ihn vollkommen in Besitz.

Ungeduldig rieb Kai seinen Unterleib an dem Schenkel Tysons und knurrte heißer.

Diese gefährlich funkelnden Augen waren alles, was Tyson sehen konnte, dieser perfekte Körper...

Erschrocken wimmerte er auf, als sich ein paar Zähne in seinem Schlüsselbein verbissen.

Fasziniert begann Kai, das rote Blut von der leicht gebräunten Haut zu lecken.

Sein Hunger nach diesem Körper schien unstillbar.

Er hob den Kopf.

Diese Augen wollten ihn um den Verstand bringen.

Allein diese Lippen waren eine reine Sünde...

"Tyson...", ein weiteres Knurren.

Beruhigende Hände strichen durch seine Haare und er suchte den Blick des Anderen.

"Es ist schon o.k., Kai. Nimm mich! Du musst es nicht länger zurückhalten."

Zärtliche Lippen legten sich auf die seinen.

Etwas beruhigt schloss Kai die Augen und erkundete den Körper seines Geliebten geduldig.

Er könnte tausend Mal über diesen wunderbaren Körper streichen, ohne das er müde wurde.

Ungeduldig zog Tyson an seinen Locken und lächelnd sah er in das schmollende Gesicht des Drachen.

"Bitte lass mich nicht mehr warten, Kai."

"Alles was du willst, mein Engel..."

Sanfte Finger fuhren unter sein Tanktop. Jeder Berührung wie ein Blitz.

Stromstöße durchfuhren seinen Körper und seine Leidenschaft flammte wieder einmal auf.

Seine Haut brannte dort, wo Tyson sie berührte.

Selbstvergessen ließ er seine Zunge die salzige Haut erforschen.

Ein sanftes Stöhnen.

"Die schmeckst so gut, Tyson."

Dieser kicherte leicht.

"Nicht halb so gut wie du."

"Oh, da irrst du dich aber gewaltig! Pass lieber auf, dass ich dich nicht bei lebendigem Leib fresse!"

Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, biss Kai leicht in die Hüfte seines Liebsten.

"Kai..."

Zärtlich strich Kai die Tränen der Lust aus Tysons Augenwinkeln, welcher ihm seines Tops entledigte.

Ein Blick auf den unter ihm Liegenden genügte, um seine Lust ins Unendliche steigen zu lassen.

"Werde mein. Heute Nacht und all die danach!"

"Nimm dir einfach, was dir gefällt, Hiwatari."

"Ich hatte auch nichts anderes vor."

Schnell öffnete er die Schnalle seines Gürtels und ergriff Tysons Handgelenke.

Bevor dieser überhaupt registrierte, was vor sich ging, hatte er sie in ein paar schnellen Bewegungen gefesselt.

"So, so... sieht fast so aus, als ob ich endlich meinen Engel fangen konnte. Tja, wer so unvorsichtig ist, gehört bestraft!"

/So, du denkst, du hast mich also einfach so gefangen, wie?/

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Tysons Gesicht und er beugte sich geschwind hinauf zu Kais Brust, um über eine der aufgestellten Brustwarzen zu lecken.

Überrascht schoss Kais Kopf nach oben und er fixierte den Drachen.

Lächelnd biss dieser noch einmal fester zu, bevor er unsanft zurück gedrückt wurde.

"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!"

Ernst blickte Tyson Kai an.

"Halt dich nicht zurück. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verstellst..."

Wieder einmal verdunkelten sich Rubine und fast brutal wurden Tysons Hüften gepackt und dessen Jenas abgestreift.

"Ich werde dich so nehmen, dass du nicht mehr einen einzigen Gedanken in deinem hübschen Kopf fassen kannst!"

Lüstern entledigte Kai sich seiner eigene Lederhose, die unangenehm auf seine beachtliche Erektion gedrückt hatte.

Tyson schluckte leicht. Na ja, es war seine eigene Schuld, dass er einen schlafenden Phönix geweckt hatte!

Kais heiße Lippen schlängelten über seinen ganzen Körper. Angefangen an einer Schläfe über sein Kinn, den Hals, die aufgestellten Brustwarzen hinunter zu seinen gespreizten Schenkeln.

Grinsend umging Kai absichtlich die pochende Männlichkeit Tysons, was diesen frustriert aufstöhnen ließ.

"Na, na, wer wird denn da so ungeduldig sein? Aber du hast recht, ich will auch nicht mehr länger warten!"

Mit diesen Worten packte Kai die Hüften seines Engels und hob sie an. Mit zitternden Händen ergriff er seine Erektion und führte sie zu Tysons Eingang, um langsam und vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen.

Ein heißeres Keuchen entwich den Lippen des Blauhaarigen, als er sich an Kais Größe gewöhnte, doch es verging nicht all zu viel Zeit, bis er sich dieser verlangend entgegenreckte.

Das war alles, was Kai als Zeichen brauchte, um sich vollständig zurückzuziehen und mit noch mehr Kraft vorzustoßen.

Die Augen des Blauhaarigen weiteten sich und ein überraschter Laut entkam seinem Mund.

"Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Ty. Du wirst nicht wissen, wie dir geschieht!"

Alles was Tyson noch tun konnte, war sich unterwürfig dem Phönix hinzugeben, dessen Stöße immer schneller aufeinander folgten.

Genießerisch schloss Kai die Augen. Die Position, in der sie sich befanden erlaubte ihm noch tiefer in Tyson einzudringen, was dessen Muskeln dazu veranlasste, sich enger um sein Glied zu schließen.

Die Rückfenster des Autos beschlugen von ihrem schnellen, feuchten Atem, sodass das Licht der Parkplatzlaterne nur noch spärlich Licht spendete.

"Kai!"

Der Rotäugige zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, aus Angst seinen Liebsten verletzt zu haben, doch dem schien nicht so, denn sein Drache sah ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an.

"Hör nicht auf. Bitte. Hör nie mehr auf!"

Grinsend nahm Kai sein Tempo wieder auf und beschleunigte es sogar noch. Seine kräftigen Hände umschlangen Tysons bebende Hüften noch enger und zogen ihn näher zu sich. Also er wieder diesen bestimmten Punkt in Tyson streifte, bäumte der sich auf und ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei hören.

"Bitte, Kai, ich ... ich kann nicht mehr... ich"

Kai lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern: "Komm, Tyson! Komm für mich, jetzt..."

Mit zitternden Händen löste er den Gürtel, der Tysons Handgelenke fesselte.

Wimmernd drückte sich der Blauhaarige nochmals gegen das harte Glied seines Liebhabers, bevor er laut stöhnend kam.

Noch in den Wogen des Höhepunkts gefangen, grub er seine Fingernägel tief in Kais Rücken und hinterließ rote Kratzspuren auf der sonst makellosen Haut.

Kai selbst brauchte nur noch ein paar heftige Stöße, um sich in dem wunderschönen Körper unter sich zu ergießen.

"Das war der Wahnsinn!"

"Wem sagst du das?" Grinsend strich Kai über Tysons Wange. "Das sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen!"

"Hmm." Erschöpft schlossen sich blaue Augen.

"Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause." Noch einmal strich Kai zart über die geröteten Wangen Tysons bevor er sich nach vorne begab, sich seine Kleider wieder anzog und die Sitze zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Position stellte.

Einen weiteren Blick auf den Rücksitz werfend fuhr der Rotäugige sich durch die Haare, um dann den Motor anzulassen.

Müde blinzelte Tyson zu seinem Liebsten hoch, schloss die Augen aber kurz drauf wieder. Was musste er auch immer so fertig nach dem Sex sein?

Plötzlich spürte er eine ungewöhnliche Last auf seinem Köper und als er seine Augen ein letztes Mal dazu überreden konnte, sich zu öffnen, erkannte er, dass Kai seine Jacke über seinen Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Zufrieden seufzte der Blauhaarige und kuschelte sich tiefer in den Stoff, um Kais Geruch in sich aufsaugen zu können.

Still fuhr Kai den Weg entlang und lauschte Tysons gleichmäßigem Atem. Es war doch immer das Gleiche! Erst verausgabte sich der Kleine, reizte ihn in einem Anflug von Leichtsinn und dann schlief er erschöpft ein, sodass Kai ihn nach Hause fahren musste. Gott sei Dank, hatte Kai in all den Jahren darauf verzichtet, Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen, oder sie hätten ein ernsthaftes Problem gehabt.

Als er die Lichter der Villa sah, beschleunigte er noch einmal und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr. Schon fast 1 Uhr. Sie waren länger weggewesen, als vorgesehen.

Er parkte den Wagen genau vor dem Vordereingang, doch bevor er Tyson wecken konnte, hatte sich dieser schon aufgesetzt und band seine Haare mit einem Gummi zusammen.

Danach streifte er sich seine Kleider wieder über und strich die Falten darauf glatt.

"Ich will ja nicht total verzaust aussehnen!" Antwortete er Kai auf dessen fragenden Blick hin.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür und ein kleiner Junge kam auf sie zugelaufen.

Seine blaugrauen Haare schimmerten im Licht der Außenlaterne. Sofort war Tyson aus dem Wagen gestiegen und der Kleine warf sich an sein Bein.

"Takao, warum schläft du nicht schon längst?"

Kai zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch. Das würde ihn aber auch brennend interessieren, warum sein Sohn zu so nachtschlafender Zeit noch auf war.

"Es tut mir leid, Master Hiwatari, Tyson, aber ihr Sohn wollte einfach nicht einschlafen, bevor Sie nicht zurück sind!"

Tyson besah sich die völlig aufgelöste Mary mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", raunte Kai seinem Sohn ins Ohr.

"Gar nichts."

Auf Kais ungläubigen Blick hin setzte der Kleine Puppyeyes ein und meinte: "Echt nicht!"

"Bei mir funktioniert das nicht, Freundchen!"

"Was haben Mom und du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

Bei diesen Worten lief Tyson knallrot an.

"Na ja, als erstes haben wir..."

Schnell presste der Blauhaarige seinem Ehemann eine Hand auf den Mund und antwortete mit einem leicht panischen Klang in der Stimme: "Das erzählen wir dir morgen!"

"Wirklich? Ist er nicht noch ein bisschen zu jung dafür?", frage Kai gespielt bestützt nur um eine heftige Kopfnuss zu kassieren.

"Ähm. Nun, da deine Eltern jetzt wieder da sind, kannst du ja endlich ins Bett gehen."

Eine sichtlich beschämte Mary zog den kleinen Takao an einer Hand mit sich, da ihr die versteckten Anspielungen keines falls entgangen waren.

Tyson hauchte seinem Sohn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, worauf sich dieser gefügig von seinem Kindermädchen ins Bett stecken ließ.

Als die Zwei wieder alleine waren, Kai die große Eingangstür verschlossen und die Alarmanlage eingeschaltet hatte, sahen sie sich für einem Moment schweigend an.

"Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, Kai."

Der Phönix grinste. "Welchen Teil meinst du denn genau, Ty?"

Der Blauhaarige verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ich meinte den ganzen Abend, Kindskopf!"

"Ich habe es auch sehr genossen wieder einmal auszugehen. Gott sei Dank, habe ich auf dich gehört! Wenn wir wirklich gleich nach Hause gefahren wären, wäre keiner von uns auf seine Kosten gekommen!"

"Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?" Beleidigt drehte Tyson ihm den Rücken zu.

Der Rotäugige seufzte tief, bevor er seinen Engel von hinten umarmte.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich meine Finger nicht von dir lassen kann."

Kichernd schmiegte Tysons sich in die Arme seines Mannes. "Mir geht es doch auch nicht anders! Komm lass uns schlafen gehen. Wie ich Takao kenne, wird er uns morgenfrüh nach Einzelheiten löchern!"

"Wir sollten wirklich absprechen, wie viel wir ihm sagen! Au! Was sollte das, Ty?"

"Nun komm endlich, ich bin müde und du musst mir die Treppen rauf helfen. Ich kann nicht mehr gescheit laufen!"

Ende -

Diese FF geisterte mir schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herum.

Die Idee dazu entstand beim Fernsehn gucken! XD

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr die Werbung kennt, da ich sie selbst nur einmal gesehen habe, aber ich fand sie so klasse! Und das ist dabei herausgekommen!

Es geht um einen Mann und eine Frau, die sich in einer Bar treffen. Die beiden finden sich sehr anziehend und küssen sich. Nach ner Weile steigen sie in sein Auto (die Werbung wirbt für dieses Auto. Weiß aber nicht mehr welche Marke das war! -.-) und man denkt sie fahren zu ihm. Plötzlich halten sie vor einem kleinen Familienhaus und die Lichter gehen an. Daraus kommen ein kleines Kind und eine Oma, die zu ihrem Enkel sagt: Schau mal, da kommen Mami und Papi. . Ich fand die Idee einfach klasse und na ja, ich konnte net widerstehen.

Das war auch meine allererste "richtige" PWP. (Weiß nicht ob Feeling auch eine war?! O.o) Also hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefallen hat.

Keine Panik, mit meinen anderen Storys geht's auch bald weiter! -

Bis dann!


End file.
